Throne Room of the Dark Court
Location is found at (8,-4) in Shadowy Heights. Access Entry requires giving a Key to the Throne Room of the Dark Court to Chamberla, which is consumed. Mechanics Unlike traditional dungeons, Throne Room of the Dark Court (along with the other Divine Dimensions dungeons) do not have a series of rooms through which you progress. Rather, there is one single fight consisting of various waves of monsters. The Boss Monster will be included in the very first wave. Each wave of monsters will spawn automatically after a set number of turns, however they will also spawn as soon as all the monsters from the previous wave have been cleared. Rooms ; Mobs may vary, though they will always have the same number of monsters. Challenging is possible. Wave 1 * Queen of Thieves, level 220 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 (total level: 856) * 5 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1068) * 6 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1280) * 7 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1492) * 8 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1704) Wave 2 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 (total level: 848) * 5 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1060) * 6 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1272) * 7 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1484) * 8 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1696) Wave 3 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 (total level: 848) * 5 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1060) * 6 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1272) * 7 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1484) * 8 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1696) Wave 4 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 (total level: 848) * 5 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1060) * 6 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1272) * 7 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1484) * 8 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1696) Wave 5 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 * Monster, level 212 (total level: 848) * 5 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1060) * 6 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1272) * 7 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1484) * 8 characters: +Monster, level 212 (total level: 1696) Rewards There's no specific reward from except the chance to find Queen of Thieves and Skemage. Strategy At the start of each player's turn, they will spawn a bonbomb 2 cells away from them, starting from the direction facing the side of the map the mob spawns on, then proceeding clockwise if that cell is unavailable. The bonbomb will detonate a set number of turns after being spawned (1 turn while Queen of Thieves is alive, 4 turns after she has been killed) on the bonbomb's turn. The bonbombs are considered allies to the player characters, however they are immune to all damage and summon removal spells. They are unable to be picked up, cannot be swapped with, and cannot be moved through eliotrope portals, but they can be pushed/pulled. When a bonbomb detonates, all bonbombs diagonal to it turn blue, then all bonbombs linear to it (10 cell AoE) detonate. These actions take place in a first in first out manner with standard Area of effect priority (Clockwise from north east radiating outwards). Red bonbombs KO allies (reminder, player characters are allies) linear to them within 10 cells when they detonate. Blue bonbombs fully heal allies within 10 cells linear. all Bonbombs deal fire damage to enemies within 10 cells. When a player dies, their bonbombs detonate right then. A player death often means a death for the entire team if the team is caught off-guard by this. The bonbombs can be used to keep hp up, as well as to supplement player damage if planned carefully. Queen of Thieves Can advance linear to anything she has a line of sight to, swapping places with it at the last cell if possible. On specific turns she creates a glyph that turns her allies and herself inside it invisible. This can be avoided by blitzing her before turn 4 (the first turn where this happens) Related Achievements * Queen Me Category:Divine Dimensions